


Motivating a Mortal to Study

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Loki (Marvel), M/M, Motivation for Studying, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You are sitting at your desk whiling away the hours instead of studying. Loki intends to change that.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Motivating a Mortal to Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TariTheNurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariTheNurse/gifts).



> So I'm sitting here procrastinating away my quarantine instead of studying because I really lack motivation. Hopefully, I will actually get my Math homework done after writing this...

Fiddling with a pencil, you sit at your desk and stare at a homework problem. Perhaps hoping that it would solve itself if you stare at it long enough. 

You stare so intently that you don't pay attention to the emerald green that abruptly appears in your peripheral vision.

"Someone is studying _very_ diligently. Isn't that right, mortal?"

You flinch as you hear a voice behind you. Surely that can't be right, you live alone...

You turn around in your chair and are met with the sight of leather and gold. A hand gently tilts your chin up and you gasp. After all of those sleepless nights, you've finally begun hallucinating.

"Let me assure you that your mind remains sound, mortal."

Beautiful blue-green eyes glimmer at you.

"You are one of my most devoted followers and I can not help but want to become more acquainted with you. However, I despise associating with lazy mortals and while I know for a fact that you can be a very motivated individual, you are currently procrastinating weeks of your already pitiful lifespan away."

You feel Loki let go of your chin and brush his fingers across your cheek.

"We shall converse, but only if I see you become more productive, my dear scholar."

You close your eyes and feel soft lips kiss your forehead.

After opening your eyes, you see that you are once again alone. Only a faint scent of sandalwood and peppermint lingered.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be greatly appreciated! Also, please let me know if you have any Loki-related study motivation to recommend for me. :)
> 
> This is my first Loki fanfic, for TariTheNurse, who weaves wondrously spellbinding Loki fics!


End file.
